Doctor You
by generaltemujin
Summary: Alex lived a normal life till he noticed a crack in time in our universe. He lands in a episode of his favorite show.
1. Chapter 1

GT: I'm General Temujin this is my first story like this.

Alex: You might remember me from GT's doctor who meets minecraft story I am from this side of the (doctor who) void and is based more on GT a huge doctor who fan who is a very smart 12 year-old in this universe btw from my pov

**Ch. Chris seriously I Want Matt**

I just got out of Mr. Rider's class. I liked Mr. Rider, that of course made since we both liked doctor who. I then left school for home when I tribe on a pebble and noticed a crack in time. I was like "wtf, the doctor closed it already." I tried to open it and fell into the time-vortex.

The time-vortex was the tennet style, I landed it a familiar basement underneath a store about to be blown up.


	2. Chapter 2

GT: So I bet you figured what store

Alex: I actually am afraid, what if I tell the doctor what happens and how did I get there in the first place, anyways.

**Ch. 2: Rose**

I got up to hear Rose. "Will-ill-son? Wilson? Wilson?" I heard I door shut, then I saw Rose, I wanted to see the doctor first, before talking. She tried the door but it was stuck. I accidently hit something. "Is that someone knocking about?" Oh, no she caught me. "Who is it?"

"Me, wait you don't know me, but I know you, you're Rose Tyler you work her I would run if I were you."

"Why should I listen to you, your just a student."

"Well I'll tell you in a bit." Right then was the time the manikins moved

She was like "stop it, it isn't very funny."

"It isn't me, or Wilson, or students"

"Then tell me"

I had to the think of something to say, ah-ha I would say river's line "spoilers"

While talking she backed up until "Run",


	3. Chapter 3

GT: hey I am back, sorry for the enlonged wait.  
Alex: yeah why did you torture us like this.  
GT: sorry, I am busy and this is quite a hard fan-fic to write

* * *

Ch. 3 The Tardis isn't that much bigger on the inside  
We turned around to see the doctor (9th to be exact), he grabbed us and made run with him. We ran down a gray dull hallway. Rose was freaking out, and I was slowing us down. The mannequins were catching up. We saw some on some side rails, and one caught me. I grabbed its head so rose wouldn't have to meet up with us.  
We ran through some blue doors, and to an elevator. One which had caught up to us put its hand in to keep us from escaping but they doctor grabbed it.  
"You pulled his arm off" Rose said, still not believing what the mannequins really were. The doctor threw the arm to her saying it was just plastic. She thought it was a clever trick of sorts, she wondered again what the mannequins where, still thinking they were students. She wondered how the doctor set it up.  
This confused the doctor "how could they be students?" I gave the head to the doctor. "Here hook this up to the Tardis", I noticed it started melting though. Great, I thought, gotta do it the slightly longer way, "oh and sorry about your loss you will get over with sometime next regeneration, I can't wait for him, but not as much for the one after that. Guess it isn't fun being the last of you kind, I guess I could relate, I crossed through the void into this universe, so sorry if I break any time space laws, but can I please be your companion, I will just be an observer, and not change the cource of time"  
"How do you know about the Tardis!? Also who did I am the last timelord!? How do you know my regenerations!? I guess having a companion would calm me down so, just don't ruin it for me." he seemed genuinely shocked, but what he just excited as ever to have me as a companion (he never got that excited).  
I answered his questions with "remember parallel universe I won't spoil anything so no worries, and I can handle myself. Anyways Geronimo, wait no allonsy, wait we need rose to come. She is who is supposed to be your companion. If not" I stopped there.  
"if not what!" 9 said.  
"well then the universe might be destroyed, some cracks might be created and the universe may collapse upon itself and the stars will go out" i wouldn't become bad wolf, so i had to get rose to come.  
Rose was confused " i not going with you weirdoes, what are you talking even talking about." i drag her to the Tardis " its bigger on the inside." she steps out and circles around it. She then steps back in "how is it bigger on the inside."  
"I never truly understood myself, but here is my theory. The chameleon arc makes it so it is connected to a British 1960's police box, and connects the shell to the Tardis."  
I walked around. Pulled some levers, pushed some buttons and sent us strait under the london eye.  
GT: ell hope you enjoyed it, I have been working on my cliffhangers  
Alex: nobody likes them  
GT puts him in a zipped folder  
GT: that should keep him out of my hair. Next chapter we will meet a new or is it a old O.C. See you then


End file.
